Preventing injury while using a cooking appliance is critical, as some circumstances may have dangerous repercussions. For example, safety concerns arise when small children are able to access items on a working stove. Particularly, a child may accidentally touch a stove burner and/or try and grab hot pot(s) and/or pan(s) on a stove burner. Additionally, items that are being heated (e.g., oil or water) may splash, spatter, or spill, and cause possible burns or injury. In view of these concerns, some stoves are provided with a screen or guard to prevent injuries. However, known safety guards can require extra storage space once removed from the stove when not in use. Some safety guards are also cumbersome and unattractive. These and other drawbacks exist.